


Witness

by JauneValeska



Category: Runaways (TV 2017), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Female Character, Bullying, Child Abuse, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Harassment, Homophobic Language, Protective Siblings, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: For too long Chase Stein just watched Andy Strucker  go through hell since the school year began. He never acted on it even though the guilt was killing him and he kept picturing Andy's miserable face whenever he tried to distract himself. But it changes the day he's almost too late to save Andy from trying to killing himself. He knows what might happen again if he doesn't use this second chance to help Andy. He has to do something, and ask for help in supporting and emotionally healing Andy Strucker.





	Witness

Chase watched the new kid stay silent for the rest of the semester. His teammates didn't waste a second to mess with the kid who tried to fit in or gain friends by being himself. The kid was the laughing stock instantly for his little habit of beat boxing. The kid was a few months younger then everybody else and thought this school would be a better fresh start and that he was special. Instead he got a couple non playful hits to the head.He tried to draw during lunch and that's when it became a little painful to watch. Page by page was ripped away and then his pen was broken before the link was spilled all over the front of his hoodie. The kid blinked away a few years and stayed quiet. Chase noticed how the kid had a older attractive sister but she kept her distance. Her little brother left to fend for himself. 

Chase knew that look on that boy's face exactly the same one he had when his dad got really angry. To deal with each new pain until it becomes routine and you can leave some day. The kid didn't draw anymore in class and stayed out of the lunch room entirely. Chase didn't even know his name till later on when the kid tried to fit in with unpopular people and his old friends. No one wanted Andy Strucker in there group. The kid's grades dropped worse then Chase's and most of his class and homework ended up in the trash. Once Chase fished out a wolf drawing that had tears stains with a little bit of blood. 

Chase couldn't stomach school lunches with that in mind. Whenever he went to a party and tried to have a good time it would haunt him thinking about Andy being miserable. He hated the kid's sister who hung around Gert and the other social justice warriors. When Lauren drove her brother to school Chase keyed the car door for the driver. But he didn't say a single word to Andy. He felt worse. 

Andy started wearing longer sleeves to hide the bruises or because he felt ashamed. Apparently his parents finally figured it out and some kids got calls him. Chase saw his living hell. Girls with mock sympathy, threats to his life and worse. Then one day Andy cut second and third period. Chase saw that look of defeat and figured out what he was going to do. Chase went pale and sprinted out of class.It took a while to track him down find the room and see Andy. Chase grabbed Andy the second the kid tried to open the window." No. I'm sorry. Andy I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of this Andy, I swear I'm gonna tell them the truth. I'll do anything just never try this again. I'll teach those assholes a lesson. Your a good kid just stay alive."

"W-w-why?" He asked." Why save me? You don't need to."

" Because I did nothing that's why and I'm sorry. I saw it all I'm a piece of garbage who saw your daily bullshit and hell. I needed to act sooner. But I can start now." Chase responded looking him in the eye.


End file.
